Gotaro Amasaki
Prototype Mass Production |type = Hero (at first, current) Anti-Hero/Villain (former) |homeworld = ( ) |affiliation = , himself (former) |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode= TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Zi-O) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |cast = TBA |label2 = Time Trooper |image2 = }} is one of the identified who had used his deceased brother's Ridewatch. Gotaro is also the older brother of Hirosaki Amasaki who also became a Time Trooper before his death. Character History Past During as his brother's birth, his mother had passed away tragically to only give birth to her unborn son, Hirosaki. During at the young age, Gotaro didn't know what to expect to be happy and excited about his newborn brother or sad and confused for the loss of his mother. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities *Timeline: to be added *Weakness: **Improper Timeline: to be added Time Trooper Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. is a Kamen Rider-like trooper in . With the use of his Ridewatch, Gotaro can use it to get his revenge for the murder of his brother, Hirosaki Amasaki who also became a Time Trooper before his death. Like with all the other Time Troopers, Gotaro can not go to the past, but unless he is detransformed, and never in his Time Trooper form. As a Time Trooper, Gotaro can use his weapons at the same time, which are the Zikan Saber and the Zikan Trigger. Gotaro is also be equipped with a in order to travel from different places to catch up with any other Another Rider. Gotaro can detransform by pressing the Ridewatch's button again and remove the driver from his waist. This form has two finishers: *Ridewatch: ** '||}}: A series of a silver-colored like characters appear and circle the enemy. Gotaro then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on any of the Time Troopers's feet as Gotaro performs a flying kick into the the enemy. *Zikan Saber and/or Zikan Trigger: ** : Gotaro can insert his Ridewatch into any of his weapons and perform a finisher ***'Zikan Saber:' With the performance of using the Zikan Saber, Gotaro can perform a finishing slash attack called '||}}. ***'Zikan Trigger:' With the performance of using the Zikan Trigger, Gotaro can perform a finishing rider shooting attack called '||}}. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes TBA - Time Knight= Time Knight Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. is a super form in . With the use of his newly upgraded Ridewatch, Gotaro can use it to travel through different timeline as he pleases, including to aid himself or civilians who become a time trooper. This suit is a remodel of the form Zi-O II used by for when he became Zi-O II himself and predicted his enemy's attack, and so can Gotaro himself. In this form, Gotaro can use his Zikan Saber & Zikan Trigger, but also he gains a new weapon called the Heikan TimeSaber. Gotaro is also be equipped with a in order to travel from different places to catch up with any other Another Rider. This form has two finishers: *Ridewatch: ** '||}}: A series of a silver and bronze-colored like characters appear and circle the enemy. Gotaro then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on any of the Time Troopers's feet as Gotaro performs a flying kick into the the enemy. *Zikan Saber and/or Zikan Trigger: ** : Gotaro can insert his Ridewatch into any of his weapons and perform a finisher ***'Zikan Saber:' With the performance of using the Zikan Saber, Gotaro can perform a finishing slash attack called '||}}. ***'Zikan Trigger:' With the performance of using the Zikan Trigger, Gotaro can perform a finishing rider shooting attack called '||}}. *Heikan TimeSaber: **''to be added'' Appearances: Zi-O Episodes TBA - Time Master= Time Master Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. is a final form in . With the use of his newly upgraded Ridewatch, Gotaro can use it to summon previous riders from any timeline to help aid him Gotaro is also be equipped with a in order to travel from different places to catch up with any other Another Rider. This form has two finishers: *Ridewatch: ** '||}}: A series of a silver, gold, and bronze-colored like characters appear and circle the enemy. Gotaro then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on any of the Time Troopers's feet as Gotaro performs a flying kick into the the enemy. *Zikan Saber and/or Zikan Trigger: ** : Gotaro can insert his Ridewatch into any of his weapons and perform a finisher ***'Zikan Saber:' With the performance of using the Zikan Saber, Gotaro can perform a finishing slash attack called '||}}. ***'Zikan Trigger:' With the performance of using the Zikan Trigger, Gotaro can perform a finishing rider shooting attack called '||}}. *Heikan TimeSaber: **''to be added'' *Master Caliber: **''to be added'' Appearances: Zi-O Episodes TBA }} Equipment Devices *Heikan Driver - Transformation belt * - Transformation trinket Weapons *Zikan Saber - Gotaro's personal weapon. *Zikan Trigger - Gotaro's personal weapon. *Heikan TimeSaber - Gotaro's personal weapon as Time Knight *Master Caliber - Gotaro's personal weapon as Time Master Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added